


Медовый месяц

by Ingunn



Series: Личное солнце [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карточный долг – дело святое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медовый месяц

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Личное солнце Брайана Кинни, или Особенности выживания в зимний период](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188057) by [Fiory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiory/pseuds/Fiory), [Ingunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn). 



Брайану снится, что он султан какой-то арабской страны, который прямо сейчас занят смотром гарема. Мальчики как на подбор – подтянутые, мускулистые, с крепкими аппетитными задницами. И как раз в этом и заключается проблема – он никак не может решить, кого сегодня взять в опочивальню. Этого… а может быть, этого… а лучше вон тех двух блондинчиков, обоих сразу... Наконец Брайан останавливает выбор на высоком зеленоглазом красавце, призывно глядящем на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц и как бы невзначай прикусывающем нижнюю губу. Мелькает мысль, что эти пухлые губы будут шикарно смотреться на члене. Брайан делает юноше знак опуститься на колени, распахивает полы своего роскошного, расшитого золотом халата, бросает мимолетный взгляд вниз и... обмирает от ужаса: там, где полагается быть девятидюймовому достоинству, нет ровным счетом ничего! Не веря собственным глазам, он недоуменно тычет пальцем в пустоту, и из горла невольно вырывается вопль ужаса… который и выдёргивает его из объятий сна.  
– Уфф, приснится же такая хуйня, – бормочет Брайан и, приподнявшись, садится на кровати. Первым делом он откидывает одеяло, чтобы убедиться, что все это было лишь кошмарным сном. Не удовлетворившись визуальной проверкой, Брайан протягивает руку и осторожно, словно опасаясь, что тот может снова исчезнуть, дотрагивается до члена. Член, разумеется, никуда не исчезает, и Брайана немного отпускает. Он облегченно вздыхает и начинает оглядываться по сторонам. Что-то не так. Обстановка вокруг смутно знакомая, хотя он понятия не имеет, где сейчас находится и как тут оказался. И только-только в голове начинает слегка проясняться, как что-то почти невесомое щекотно прикасается к его плечу. Брайан скашивает глаза и от неожиданности подскакивает на добрых полметра.  
– Блядь!!!  
Крупный мохнатый паук покачивается туда-сюда на паутинке и обиженно сучит лапками, торопливо возвращаясь в свою любимую щель на потолке, и тут до Брайана наконец доходит. Но не успевает он высказать все, что думает по этому поводу, как рядом начинается возня и шевеление, и из-под одеяла показывается взъерошенная голова Джастина.   
– Ты чего орешь?  
– Какого хуя мы тут делаем? У меня что, гребаное дежавю?  
– Ну здрасте, приехали, – дуется Джастин. – Сначала обещаешь, что на медовый месяц мы вернемся сюда, потом мне приходится уговаривать тебя исполнить обещание, потому что ты, видите ли, был в стрессовом состоянии, когда его давал, а теперь ты, оказывается, еще и ни черта не помнишь.   
– Блядь, точно. Мы же вчера… Я же теперь женатый человек!   
– Угу, – хмуро подтверждает Джастин. – Пора завязывать с алкоголем и дурью, в твоем возрасте это уже противопоказано.  
Брайан вытаскивает из-за спины подушку и от души прикладывает ею не ожидающего нападения молодого супруга.  
– Поговори у меня, пизденыш, – скалится он, наваливаясь на Джастина сверху и накрывая губами его рот. Тот моментально перестает брыкаться и отвечает на поцелуй.  
– А как насчет первого супружеского минета? – Брайан игриво вздергивает бровь.  
– Первого? – возмущенно вскидывается Джастин. – То есть вчерашние два раза – сразу после церемонии и потом в лимузине – уже не в счет?  
Брайан смущается лишь на секунду.   
– Ладно, пусть будет третий супружеский минет. В конце концов, ты мне муж или бухгалтер? Пусть подсчетами занимается Теодор, а у тебя есть более важное занятие!  
Джастин ухмыляется, выбираясь из-под Брайана и толкая его в бок, чтобы перевернуть на спину:   
– Не могу тебе отказать, когда ты так просишь, – нахально заявляет он и перемещается ниже, к давно стоящему по стойке смирно члену.   
За годы, проведенные вместе, Джастин успел изучить его буквально вдоль и поперек, но на удивление, ему до сих пор не приелось. Он раздвигает ноги Брайана, поудобнее устраиваясь между ними, и легко поглаживает и целует нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, потихоньку приближаясь к члену. Брайан вздрагивает всякий раз, когда отросшие волосы Джастина мягким касанием задевают возбужденный член. Джастин аккуратно обхватывает его у основания и начинает не спеша поглаживать, кончиком языка дразня головку, толкаясь в уже сочащуюся смазкой дырочку. Дыхание Брайана учащается, он приподнимает голову, чтобы видеть, как движется Джастин между его широко раскинутых ног, а тот, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд мужа, поднимает голову, неторопливо обводит языком губы, и, по-прежнему не теряя зрительного контакта, открывает рот и мучительно медленно вбирает в рот головку. Продолжая смотреть Брайану прямо в глаза, Джастин начинает ласкать уздечку языком, обводить по кругу корону, одновременно сильнее сжимая пальцы у основания. Брайан ощущает, как по всему телу растекаются теплые волны возбуждения, и низко стонет, когда Джастин выписывает какую-то особо сложную фигуру.   
Ему и так уже сложно сдерживаться, а звуки, издаваемые Брайаном, еще больше подстегивают, заставляют его собственный член каменеть и истекать смазкой. Джастин невольно ускоряется, интенсивнее двигает рукой, забирает член Брайана как можно глубже, стараясь заглотить целиком, и в тот момент, когда его подбородок упирается Брайану в яйца, чувствует, как в горло ударяет горячая струя. Проглотив все и немного отдышавшись, он падает на спину и в несколько движений доводит себя до разрядки, изливаясь на живот. Брайан склоняется и слизывает с него теплые капли, а потом жадно целует, врываясь языком в глубину его рта и размазывая по щекам потеки спермы.   
  
Чуть позже они сидят на хорошо знакомой кухне и пьют кофе. За время, прошедшее с их отъезда, владелец привел домик в порядок, при этом изрядно облегчив кредитку Майкла. Сломанная барная стойка заменена, ванная сияет новой сантехникой, и вместо рассохшейся скрипучей кровати, которую Брайан с Джастином тогда почти доконали, появился настоящий роскошный траходром, который они уже успели оценить по достоинству.  
Полдня пролетают практически незаметно. Они идут на улицу и снова, как в прошлый раз, валяют друг друга в сугробах и неистово целуются, не обращая внимания на набивающийся за шиворот снег. От бедняги Теодора, понятное дело, ничего не осталось, кроме валяющегося где-то в низине ведра, и они вдохновенно лепят нового, причем Брайан опять с особым усердием трудится над мужскими причиндалами. Джастин давится смехом, наблюдая, как тот любовно поглаживает внушительных размеров снежный член.   
– Еще немного – и я решу, что уже не нужен тебе. Вы так гармонично смотритесь вместе, – не выдерживает он. Вместо ответа Брайан снова опрокидывает его в сугроб и целует так, что Джастин забывает, как дышать.  
  
Вечером, разомлев возле горящего камина с бокалом «Джима» в руке и счастливым пизденышем под боком, Брайан уже не считает себя жертвой произвола, вероломно заманенной к черту на рога. В этом уединении определенно есть своя прелесть, кроме того, довольный Джастин – весьма полезная в хозяйстве вещь. Во всех отношениях.   
Джастин держит на коленях ноутбук и листает фотографии со свадьбы, которые Хантер успел сбросить в последний момент перед отъездом.   
– В этом костюме я похож на гребаного директора похоронной конторы, – бурчит Брайан, глядя на экран через плечо Джастина. Тот тихонько хихикает в ответ, а Брайан продолжает: – Да и ты выглядел не особо. Все-таки зря ты отказался надевать свадебное платье. Оно бы смотрелось там гораздо лучше этого дурацкого костюма.   
– Может, еще и лангет на ноге надо было оставить? – Джастина передергивает при одном воспоминании о том, как он намучился, пока не спала опухоль после растяжения и он смог нормально наступать на ногу.   
– А что? – воодушевляется Брайан. Очень гармонировало бы с платьем, особенно если бы ты выбрал модель с укороченной юбкой!   
– Ты извращенец и фетишист! – смеется Джастин. – Слушай, а ты точно гей? Может, тебе все-таки надо было жениться на Линдси или Синтии?  
Брайан клятвенно обещает обдумать это заманчивое предложение. Некоторое время они неподвижно сидят в тишине, нарушаемой только редким треском поленьев в камине и завываниями усилившегося к вечеру ветра. Брайан неспешно проводит кончиками пальцев по предплечью Джастина, легко царапает ногтями шею, очерчивает скулы и взъерошивает волосы, мягко массируя кожу головы.   
– Может, переберемся уже в спальню? – мурлычет он на ухо Джастину таким тоном, что у того по спине пробегает целый табун мурашек. – Сегодня у нас, можно сказать, настоящая брачная ночь.  
Джастин с трудом заставляет себя отстраниться от Брайана.  
– Иди в ванну, а я пока все приготовлю, – говорит он чуть смущенно, и в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Брайана краснеет еще сильнее. – Что? У нас как-никак первая брачная ночь. Хочу сделать кое-что, чтобы она стала незабываемой.  
Брайан иронично хмыкает, но без возражений направляется в сторону ванной. Когда он оттуда выходит, на мгновение ему кажется, что он вернулся в свой сегодняшний сон. Свет нигде не горит, лишь со стороны спальни видно неровное мерцание – Джастин зажег свечи, много свечей. Кроме того, в воздухе витает аромат каких-то восточных благовоний, а из динамиков ноутбука доносится негромкая музыка. Джастин сидит на кровати, совершенно обнаженный, и сосредоточенно роется в большой круглой коробке. При звуке шагов Брайана он поднимает голову, и на лице у него появляется робкая улыбка.   
– Надеюсь, ты не против? Я хотел создать немножко… настроения...   
Брайан подходит ближе, думая о том, что ради возможности наслаждаться этой улыбкой он готов и на большие жертвы, нежели дышать кружащими голову благовониями или слушать романтическую музыку. Он уверенно притягивает Джастина к себе и целует, собственнически проталкивая язык в рот. Руки опускаются вниз, сжимают, мнут упругие ягодицы, гладят спину. Неожиданно Джастин прерывает поцелуй и отодвигается от Брайана.  
– Подожди… Не так. Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты расслабился и доверился мне.   
Брайан изумленно выгибает бровь, но лукавый взгляд Джастина из-под ресниц обещает так много, что ему почти невозможно сопротивляться. Поэтому он только молча кивает и опускается на кровать. В руках у Джастина появляется флакон с массажным маслом, он выдавливает на ладонь несколько капель и размазывает их по еще разгоряченной после душа коже Брайана. Затем Джастин садится ему на бедра и уверенными движениями начинает массировать спину и плечи. Брайан чувствует, как по телу разливается тепло, ему совсем не хочется шевелиться. Джастин осторожно переворачивает его на спину и снова оседлывает бедра. Его руки пробегаются по груди, словно ненароком задевая уже давно ставшие чувствительными соски, гладят плечи, предплечья, ладони Брайана. А потом происходит нечто неожиданное – Джастин поднимает руки Брайана кверху, и тот чувствует, как запястье обвивает что-то похожее на шелковую ленту. Брайан вздрагивает и пытается приподняться, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит, но Джастин останавливает его легким поцелуем в уголок рта.  
– Доверься мне… пожалуйста… Позволь мне сегодня вести.  
Брайан чувствует себя очень странно. Он всегда был помешан на контроле, не позволяя никому и ничему управлять собой, и сейчас настойчивость Джастина заставляет его колебаться. Где-то в глубине души Брайан осознает, что его это заводит, но он не может полностью передать контроль над ситуацией в чужие руки. Тем более, когда эти руки так упорно пытаются лишить его свободы.   
– Я хочу показать тебе, что ты теряешь, – шепчет Джастин ему на ухо. – Ты так привык всегда все контролировать, что практически разучился расслабляться. Разреши, я покажу тебе…  
Брайан не отвечает, и Джастин принимает это за молчаливое согласие, поэтому в конце концов руки Брайана оказываются зафиксированными на спинке кровати. Разумеется, при желании тому ничего не стоит освободиться, и они оба прекрасно об этом знают. Но Брайан не делает ничего подобного. Вместо этого он расслабленно опускает руки на подушку и взглядом дает понять Джастину, что ждет его дальнейших действий. Джастин облегченно улыбается и приникает губами к виску Брайана, слизывает языком капельки пота и зарывается кончиком носа во влажные волосы.   
От одного только вида обездвиженного, готового подчиняться Брайана у Джастина сносит крышу. Он перемещается ниже, разводя ноги Брайана в стороны и немного приподнимая ягодицы, открывая себе доступ к его заднице. Выпускает ниточку слюны, смачивая сухое, горячее отверстие, и приникает к нему губами. Брайан вздрагивает всем телом, когда язык Джастина начинает ввинчиваться в тесный проход, и невольно пытается протянуть руку, чтобы положить ее на затылок пизденыша, но врезающиеся в запястье ленты напоминают, что сегодня он лишен такой возможности. Осознание своей беспомощности даже в таких мелочах странным образом лишь усиливает возбуждение. Брайан прикрывает глаза и полностью сосредоточивается на ощущениях в районе пятой точки.   
Джастин на миг отстраняется от постепенно раскрывающегося входа, широким мазком лижет промежность и дует на подрагивающий анус, несколько секунд любуется видом, а потом снова накрывает его губами. Теперь он добавляет палец к языку и начинает аккуратно растягивать Брайана. Тот, кажется, уже догадался, к чему все идет, но не выказывает никаких признаков недовольства. К первому пальцу присоединяется второй, затем третий, и Брайан упускает тот момент, когда в руке у мелкого оказываются анальные шарики.   
– Ничего не забыл, да? – ухмыляется Брайан, сам удивляясь, как хрипло звучит его голос. Да, похоже, маленький эксперимент Джастина завел его не на шутку.   
– Ага. Карточные долги – это же святое, – шепчет Джастин, устраиваясь поудобнее и откручивая крышку тюбика с лубрикантом.  
Он обильно смазывает шарики, и его пальцы дрожат от волнения, когда он приставляет первый, самый маленький, к подрагивающему отверстию. Джастин чувствует, как напрягся Брайан, поэтому он берет другой рукой его полувозбужденный член и начинает неторопливо подрачивать. Первый шарик входит довольно легко, Брайан лишь коротко шипит и рефлекторно пытается сжаться. Джастин снова склоняется к его промежности и нежно лижет сморщенное колечко и похабно торчащую из него металлическую цепочку.   
Не переставая поглаживать все сильнее твердеющий член, Джастин почти без паузы прижимает к анусу Брайана второй шарик, размером побольше, и надавливает. Податливые мышцы расходятся почти без сопротивления, но стон, вырывающийся из горла Брайана, на этот раз намного громче. Джастин чувствует, что сам уже не на шутку возбужден, от одного вида распростертого перед ним Брайана член стоит колом. Главное – не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас, не дождавшись самого интересного.   
Прежде чем пропихнуть в Брайана последний шарик, Джастин добавляет смазки. Он заметно больше, чем его предшественники, и Брайан протяжно стонет и прикусывает губу, когда игрушка растягивает его вход, чтобы тут же с хлюпаньем исчезнуть внутри. Джастин вытирает вспотевший лоб, не в силах оторвать взгляда от покрасневшего, припухшего отверстия, и снова тянется к нему языком и губами, одновременно ускоряя движения руки на члене Брайана. Того начинает сотрясать крупная дрожь, он с такой силой сжимает кулаки, что ногти едва ли не до крови впиваются в ладони. Джастин обводит большим пальцем головку, палец скользит из-за обилия выделившейся смазки. Он видит, что Брайан уже на грани, стонет в голос и подкидывает бедра навстречу движениям его руки. Джастин не сводит глаз с искаженного от возбуждения лица Брайана, и за секунды до того, как его захлестывает волна острейшего наслаждения, аккуратно тянет цепочку с шариками наружу. Брайан кричит, не сдерживаясь, его тело выгибает над постелью дугой, пот катится градом, смешиваясь с потеками спермы. Джастин резко, одним движением, вставляет член в еще не успевшее закрыться горячее отверстие и, сделав буквально пару движений, тоже кончает, бессильно падая на постель рядом с Брайаном.   
Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем кто-то из них чувствует себя в состоянии пошевелиться. Джастин бережно распутывает ленты, освобождая затекшие руки мужа, и благодарно зацеловывает оба запястья. Брайан молча притягивает его к себе, все еще пребывая в шоке после совершенно крышесносного оргазма. Он не может припомнить, когда в последний раз испытывал что-то подобное. Зато точно знает, что это был не последний раз, когда он позволяет Джастину его маленькие эксперименты.   
  
Утром они просыпаются от звуков завывающего за окошком ветра. По радио сообщают о том, что надвигается снежная буря, и рекомендуют местным жителям по возможности избегать прогулок на свежем воздухе, а также информируют о том, что дороги будут полностью расчищены не раньше, чем через неделю. Брайан и Джастин внимательно прислушиваются к монотонному бормотанию диктора, и в этот раз сложившаяся ситуация их полностью устраивает.


End file.
